halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan Fireteam Deadeye
Team Deadeye is a squad of Spartan Commandos formed in July of 2552 in response to the Winter Contingency order given with the discovery of Covenant forces on the surface of Reach. The team Operates under the UNSC's Naval Special Warfare Group Three. Conducting high risk counter invasion operations against the Covenant forces in the Epsilon Eridani system and on the surface of Reach itself. In late August with the arrival of the main Covenant fleet, the UNSC knew they were on the losing side and began a mass evacuation of Reach and nearby systems. The UNSC HIGHCOM ordered any available units to be sent to assist with breaking the Covenant Siege of the planet Tribute. Members *'Spartan S-047 Keiichi'-The Squad leader of Team Deadeye and one of the Spartan II Commandos, Keiichi was recalled back to Reach to receive his upgrade of MK V Mjolnir armor along with the rest of the Spartan IIs. Keiichi arrived early and in the middle of the opening skirmishes between the UNSC and Covenant. He was quickly given the upgraded MK V armor and assigned to team Deadeye as their squad lead. Having been cut off from many of his fellow Spartan operatives, Keiichi had been used to fighting alone, leading UNSC ground forces in the defense against multiple Covenant invasions. This would be the first time he would be leading other Spartans. Keiichi has had plenty of time to practice his skills at conducting assault operations against the Covenant over the years since the campaign to retake Harvest in 2531. His bold counter thrusts into Covenant forces, supply stations, and landing zones bought valuable time to allow civilians to escape. *'Spartan S-122 Joseph'-The only other Spartan II commando apart of Team Deadeye, not much is known of Joseph's past, and though the records are highly classified, it is assumed and would be expected he operated on many of the UNSC's toughest battles against the covenant. By the 2552 he had become a deadly and highly respected marksman. After seeing an untold number of horrors at what the Covenant was doing to humans, any doubts and harsh feelings he had for ONI and Dr. Halsey withered away. He became extremely self righteous in his duty as a Spartan to use his unwanted abilities, and the harsh training ONI put him and the other children through, to protect those that would otherwise be helpless. Though Joseph now realizes the need for the Spartans, having escaped as a child during the early days of his indoctrination. He had see the horror and the wrong doings that ONI committed for the Spartan program to be functional. This unique insight that many of the Spartans either ignore or are oblivious to, makes Joseph feel sorry for all his brother and sister Spartans, both the class II's and III's. *Spartan O-109 Brett-The team's second in command to Keiichi, Brett is a Spartan III operative originally apart of Omega Company until the unit's disbandment in May of 2552. As one of the platoon leaders of Omega Company, Brett was given control of a fire team made up from several members of his old company. His team had been operating on Reach and in the Epsilon Eridani system in counter insurgency operations. In July of 2552, with the arrival of the Covenant on Reach, his team assisted in recon and sabotaging the Covenant forces where they could in preparation for the counter attack. The team was soon recalled from the front and were joined with Spartans Joseph and Keiichi, and would become Deadeye team. *Spartan O-009 Tim-Originally operating as the explosives expert in Brett's platoon while apart of Omega Company, Tim continued to fulfill that role amongst his new squad. Operating as the team's grenadier and demolition specialist. He carried an MA37 Assault Rifle with an attached under barrel grenade launcher to assist in providing fire support in tight areas where heavy weapons would not be practical. His knowledge of explosives has made him key in diffusing multiple insurrectionist bombs that were planted on key locations around Reach in an attempt to hamper the UNSC's war effort. *Spartan Caitlyn O-068- A rifleman attached to one of Omega Company's primary battle platoons, Caitlyn has shown remarkable skill and resourcefulness throughout her career as a Spartan. During the Company's entrapment in the Forerunner armory world of Agarus, she proved to her Spartans to be a valued asset, by finding ways to conserve supplies, as well as the best ways to harass the Covenant occupiers. Unlike Brett, Tim and Ryan, she prefers a more direct route during the course of action. A trait that took some getting used to by the Spartans who primarily utilized stealth and diversions to complete their missions, however it was a welcomed change to the team. *Spartan Ryan O-223-